تحت المطر
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: أحداث القصة خلال السباق بين هاكوني و سوهوكو ، حين كان ماكيشيما لايزال في السنة الثانية .. سباق في يوم ماطر [ Makishima X OC ] [OneShot]


قطرة .. قطرة .. ثم تحول رذاذ المطر إلى هطول كثيف .

وقفت تمسك بمظلتها وعينيها مثبته ناحية خط النهاية ،، كان الجو حارا و خانقاً بسبب الرطوبة ، بقيت تنتظر بتلهف وصمت و صوت زخات المطر وهو يرتطم بمظلتها يملأ المكان. كانت تنتظر وصوله ، كبيرة هي ثقتها بفوزه ، لا يساورها الشك مطلقاً بقدرته على تحقيق النصر له و لفريق الدراجات الهوائية ، كانت هذه المرحلة هي مرحلة التسلق الذي يعشقه و يتألق فيه ، بقيت ترتب كلمات التهنئة التي ستقولها له فور وصوله ، تحمل في يدها كيساً به قاروة ماء ووجبات خفيفة سيكون متعباً ولا شك ، فقد استغرق السباق اليوم بأكمله .

مرت فترة الانتظار بطيئة ملئة بالترقب و اللهفة ، مشجعون كثر وقفوا بالقرب منها ، كل واحد منهم يمني نفسه برؤية المتسابق الذي جاء لتشجيعه ،، سمعت صوت هتاف قريب رفعت بصرها ناحية خط النهاية ،، شخص ما يقود بسرعة كبيرة ،، اهو ماكي-سينباي ؟

وقفت على اطراف اصابعها لترفع نفسها و تحظى برؤية اوضح

" إنها هاكوني ! "

" نعم ! إنه لاعب هاكوني ! "

إعتصر قلبها بألم مفاجىء ، هاكوني ؟ ، المدرسة المنافسة ، ايعقل انه لم يتمكن من اللحاق بمنافسه و خصمه من مدرسه هاكوني ؟ تنهدت بحزن ، كانت تعرف رغبته الكبيرة في الفوز بهذا السباق ، وتعلم جيداً حدة التنافس بينه وبين تودو ، لاعب فريق هاكوني ، كان مستواهما قريباً جداً كل مرة يتسابقان فيها يحظى احدهما بالمركز الاول ، يحظى الاخر بالمركز الثاني

.. اذن هذه المرة كان النصر من نصيب تودو .. ابتسمت بخفوت ، سيكون ماكي-سينباي مستاءاً ولا شك ، إتسعت ابتسامتها وهي تتخيله يتجادل مع تودو ثم يتذمر لها و يؤكد بإن الفارق بينهما لم يكن يذكر عادت لتنظر ناحية خط النهاية ، سيأتي قريباً ...

شيء غريب حدث بعد ذلك ، فبدل ان يكون الاعب التالي في الوصول الى خط النهاية هو ماكيشيما ، تدافع لاعبو مدارس اخرى معلنين نهاية السباق بالنسبة لهم ، آخذين المركز الثاني و الثالث و المراكز التي تليهم ... لكن ماكيشيما لم يصل ! شدت من قبضتها التي تمسك بالمظلة وإندفعت دون تفكير ناحية فريق هاكوني ،، وهناك سارعت بالاقتراب من تودو ومن دون مقدمات قالت له بصوت لاهث

- تودو-سان ، اين ماكي-سينباي؟

لم يجبها على الفور ، بل لم يستدر لينظر إليها حين سمع صوتها ، بقى واقفاً مبتلاً بالمطر ينزل عينيه الى الاسفل ، امسكت بكتفه لتجبره على الالتفات ناحيتها

هزته برفق و قالت و القلق يمتزج بنبرتها..

- تودو-سان أرجوك ؟

رفع رأسه بوهن لتلتقي عيناه المتعبتان بعينيها  
>زم شفتيه و بدا لها مثقلا ً بالهم في الوقت اللذي توقعت منه ان يكون في أوج سعادته بإنتصاره،<br>أبعدت يدها عن كتفه و امسكت بعصا مظلتها بإحكام و كأنها تنفس عن شي من توترها،، أجابها بعد برهه و بصوت يحمل أثراً للشعور بالذنب :

- لقد تعطلت الإطارات الأمامية و الخلفية لدراجة ماكي-تشان ، لقد انسحب مضطرا ً من هذا السباق...

اتسعت عينيها وهي تستمع لكلماته، تعطلت الإطارات ؟؟ ياله من توقيت سيء لشي كهذا، ماكيشيما ... لقد كان يتطلع لهذا السباق منذ زمن طويل ،، تدرب بجد ووضع الفوز نصب عينيه ، لقد فهمت الان سبب حزن تودو ، حتى ولو نال المركز الاول؛ استبعاد خصمه بسبب عطل في دراجته لا يجعله سعيدا بالنصر ، لم يتمكنا من المنافسه حتى اللحظات الاخيرة التي تفصلهم عن خط النهاية،، محال ان يسعد اي منهما بسباق كهذا..

عقدت العزم على الذهاب اليه، انتهت مرحلة التسلق منذ مدة و اي متسابق لم يحضر قد تم استبعاده،، رأت مدربين و لاعبين من فرق اخرى يغادرون بإتجاه المضمار لإصطحاب زملائهم اللذين لم يكملوا السباق او اللذين اضطروا للانسحاب لسبب او لآخر..

أرادت ان تكون اول من يذهب اليه ، لا تعلم الى الان مالذي ستقوله او تفعله، انها المرة الاولى التي ستقابله فيها و هو مستبعد من سباق بهذه الطريقة،، حين كان يخسر من قبل تودو سابقاً، لا يستمر حزنه لفترة طويلة ، يستعيد طاقته وحيويته و يبدأ في الشجار مع تودو و يزول عنه كل ما أثقل قلبه و يعدها بأنه في السباق التالي سيكون اول من يصل إلى خط النهاية...

تمتمت ببضع كلمات و همت بالمغادرة من امام تودو اللذي كان يرمقها بتعجب،، أسرعت ناحية المنضدة المخصصة لفريق سوهوكو و إلتقطت حقيبة يد و همت بالجري مسرعة ناحية مضمار السباق المغسول بمياه الأمطار...

كان يجلس في منتصف المسافة إلى خط النهاية ، يسند ظهره إلى حائط صخري يحيط بذلك المرتفع و استقرت دراجته المعطوبة قريباً منه،، تبلل بالمطر حتى أخمص قدميه و لكنه لم يكترث مطلقاً، بقي في مكانه يحدق في الا شي... شعر ان ساقيه ثقيلتان للغاية و عضلاته متشنجة و متصلبه،، نقل عينيه الى خوذته التي تدحرجت و استقرت على بعد أمتار قليلة منه ،، لقد صب شيئاً من غضبه عليها و رماها بعيدا عنه ،، انزل عينيه للأسفل و ارتفع صوت زخات المطر في أذنيه و هو يواصل الهطول و تزداد حدته مع كل دقيقة تمر .

فجأة احتجبت السماء الرمادية من فوقه،، رفع عينيه ببطئ ليتحرى الامر .. فرآها هناك تقف على مقربة منه، تمسك بالمظلة و تغطي بها رأسه و تمسك بيدها الاخرى حقيبة بدت كحقيبته التي تركها عند خط النهاية ، رفع رأسه للأعلى حتى يتسنى له رؤية وجهها، اتسعت عيناه قليلا حين رأى وجهها، كانت تلهث ،، تتلاحق أنفاسها المتعبة و علت وجنتاها حمرة خفيفة بفعل الإجهاد.. مبتلة بالمطر تماماً.. تلتصق خصلات من شعرها الرطب بوجهها وجبهتها..

فتح فمه ليقول شيئاً ولكنها سبقته في ذلك ،، تحدثت بصوت لاهث اعياه التعب:

- ماكي-سينباي ! لا .. لابأس سيكون النصر حليفك في المرة القادمة ، أرجوك لا تدع ما حدث اليوم يزعجك قيد انمله...

أنزلت رأسها للأسفل بعد ان أكملت حديثها لتلتقط انفاسها ،، رمش ماكيشيما عدة مرات في محاولة منه لإستيعاب ما يجري أمامه .. عدل من جلسته و قال و الحيرة تلون نبرته :

-اوي ! هل جئتِ إلى هنا ركضاً لتخبرينني بهذا ؟

لم تجبه سوا بإيمائة من رأسها و ابتسامه نصر تزين شفتيها،ثم ما لبثت ان مدت المظلة بإتجاهه و قالت بنبرة آمرة

- أمسك هذه !

انصاع لطلبها و حيرته تتفاقم ،، كانت المظلة تغطيه وحده الان اما هي فقد جثت أمامه ووضعت الحقيبة التي احضرتها فوق حضنها ، قالت وهي تهم بفتح الحقيبة و تفتش بداخلها:

- آسفة لأنني أحضرت حقيبتك دون إذنك ،، لكن انها ضرورية ... آه جيد لقد وجدته!

اخرجت منشفة و سارعت بوضعها على رأسه ، و برفق شديد حركت اصابعها الممسكة بالمنشفه لتمتص الماء العالق بشعره ،، لم يدرك الامر الا بعد برهة ، و حينها امسك بيدها و أبعدها عنه، بقيت المنشفة المبللة تتدلى فوق شعره الأخضر.. نظر إليها بشي من الإنفعال ،، ثم أطلق زفرة طويلة و قال معاتباً:

- لماذا انتِ متسرعة دائماً؟

رمشت عدة مرات وهي تنظر إليه في حيرة ، كانت يده لا تزال ممسكة بيدها، سحبها للإمام قليلا حتى صار كلاهما تحت المظلة التي جعلته يمسك بها ،، تركها و امتدت يده لتحك رأسه ،، حركة يقوم بها دائماً حين يشعر بالتوتر او بالخجل ، عاود النظر إليها و قالت بصوت اقل حدة و يحمل قليلا من هدوء نبرته المعتادة مما جعلها اكثر ارتياحا:

- أجئت إلى هنا ركضاً؟

- نعم !

- و قد أقفلت مظلتك حتى تزيدي من سرعة الركض؟

- مممم أجل! كيف علمت؟

رفع حاجبيه مستنكراً ثم أجاب

- انت مبتلة بالكامل هل هذا يحتاج للذكاء؟

ضحكت و هي تحك خدها بإرتباك

- حسناً سأعترف انني كنت متسرعة قليلا هذه المرة ..

تنهد و هو ينزل رأسه ، فلم تكن هذه المرة فقط كما إدعت ، إنتشله صوتها و قد كسته الحماسه:

- و لكن الا ترى؟ لقد وصلت إليك قبل الجميع ، قبل تادوكورو-سينباي و البقية ، كان الامر يستحق الجهد المبذول ..

و سكتت و كأنها تفكر في إنجازها و تتخيل تربيتاً خفياً على ظهرها بفضل ذلك ..

اشتدت قبضته الممسكة بالمظلة و قال مستفسراً:

- و لكن .. لماذا ؟

-كما قلت لكي أتمكن من الوصول قبل الجميع إلى مكان ماكي-سينباي

سألها مجدداً بصوت فيه مسحة من الضجر

- لم أعني لم جئتي إلى هنا ركضاً بل لماذا أردتِ الوصول إليَ قبل الجميع ؟

إتسعت عيناها قليلاً و كأنها لم تتوقع سؤاله ، أمالت رأسها للجانب الآخر و بدت مستغرقة في التفكير ، وبعد برهة إنتظرها خلالها بصبر

ضربت قبضتها براحة يدها و قالت و قد إنفرجت أساريرها

- عرفت! حين علمت بما حدث لماكي-سينباي لم أتمالك نفسي ،أردت أن أكون أول من يبادر للتخفيف عنك ومواساتك

سكتت هنيئة و إستطاع أن يرى تورد خديها

- آسفة لكوني أنانية بعض الشي و لكن شعرت بأنني أنا من يجب أن يقوم بذلك

طرفت عيناه في محاولة منه لإستيعاب الأمر و حين رسخت كلماتها في ذهنه أدار رأسه ليخفي الحمرة الخفيفة التي صبغت وجنتيه

ثم ما لبث أن إنفجر ضاحكاً ، و إمتدت يده لتتخلل شعره المبتل ، نظر إليها و إلى النظرة المدهوشة التي ترمقه بها

عبر بصدق عن إمتنانه

- أنا سعيد لأنك أنت من جاء إلي أولاً

إبتسمت برضا و إنقشع كل خوفها و قلقها عليه ، في تلك اللحظة إنسلت أشعة ذهبية من خلف الغيوم مبشرة بتوقف المطر

- في المرة القادمة ستكون أنت من يجيء إلي قبل الجميع... لأنني سأنتظرك عند خط النهاية


End file.
